The Nation
The Nation Republic is a prosperous country that won their independence from the Qing Dynasty and from the French Colonialist from the "War of the Flowering Law" from the Indochina Wars. The Nation is settled in between Southwestern China and Northern Indochina. They have a population of over 15 million people, with different regional dialects. The country was war torn for thousands of years, leaving the country splintered into many political and cultural clashes. The head government is seated in the Capital City, whereas the commercial industry lies in Liberty City. There are small French Colonial leftover in the Provence Regions, and more traditional culture in the Northwest Territory. The two political parties are the Nationalist and the Liberal Party, who are at a civil war with one another, and an impending threat from the Communist Forces. The Democracy League has since then been working to resist against the Communist Forces, and freeing the country from it's Military dictatorship from the Nationalist Government and the Western imperialist from the Liberal Party. History Thousand Year War The Ancient Period begins with the story of Txi Yeu and the fight against the Yellow Emperor and ending at the "Our Three Kingdom". The Imperial Period timeline begins in the forming Txiameng City, also known as the "Thousand Year War" period. Te Deum is resurrected to fight off pirates. The House of Magical Law Studies was created and became reputably known. During this time, they successfully defeated the Qing Dynasty, and established their kingdom successfully. Secret War Generation Main: Secret War The intro of Indochina, the French Indochina colonization, rebellion of Independence and the foundation of the Citizen. The Royalist, the Neutralist and the Communist. 21st Century after many political factions fighting for rule of the country. The two main fighting factions of the Nationalist and the Liberal Party against the Communist takeover. An independent political group known as the National League of Democracy comes to successfully against the Nationalist, and bring out peace among the land of the Moment of Revolution. The Future The Future takes far after the 21st Century. Military Prep Schools in Underwater Cities (Adunum Garden), Technological Weapons & Psionic Powers. A Great War is going on between nations, and the Nation is preparing itself to survive. Meanwhile, secret Vampire Covens are being exterminated, alongside Witch Coven's coming out in the 22nd Century, Secret "Ghost" Operations emerging to tip the scales of the Great War in favor of the East, with Democracy. The Great Mistake At the end of the 23rd Century, the world is at an all out war. Vaults were created to protect the people, when the East and West began massive series of wars and extermination. The Vaults protected the people, but however changed the entire landscape of the people. Beyond Earth Those who escaped the Great Mistake, and sided with the Space Technology Institute and settled in the Capital City of Rising Tide. Politics Main Page: Politics of Jiulie Their government is made up of two political parties, the Liberals and the Conservatives. The current government system of Jiulie is ruled by a single leader who has not been elected and serves in a single political party who uses military force to stay in control. Usually, there is little or no attention to public opinion or individual rights. People are forced to do what the government tells them and may also be prevented from leaving the country. Votes for alternative candidates and parties are simply not allowed. Citizens are allowed and 'encouraged' to vote, but only for the government's chosen candidates. They are ruled by a single party, the Nationalist Party. * Nationalist Party: The oldest government party in the Nation and founded by the Dear Leader. * Liberal Party: Western oriented government. * Communist Party: Unofficial government, sponsored by the Three Red Rouge Nation. * National League of Democracy: The 21st Lycée Movement and founded by Madame Butterfly. Geography The Republic is split into four major regions, based on politics, culture, religion and cities. Central, Northwest, East and South are the main provinces and territories. Capital Province Capital District is the Central Region, with Capital City residing in the center of Nation and ruled by the Nationalist Party in the mountains. It still retains many old French Colonial architecture (Véiques or Vie Que meaning "Only Life"). Véiques was the once royal kingdom of the country, who is nicknamed as the City of the Moon. It is at constant threat with it's twin sister, Xièncle. It is the political city of the nation and under the Parti Veescas rule, they have built many monuments to out stand any other cities and it's Political Ideology of Communism. The party roughly beleives in Pluralism, believing that ethnic, racial and religion are given a equal standing ground. They believe that Science can replace religion and the government must take total of the economy and profit if they are to create the best of the best instead of being competed. Capital City is based here. Provence Provence has a relatively mild climate with warm weather throughout the winter and rainy seasons in the spring and summer. The capital city is Vingtiane that is split into two districts known as Quévieu in the west bank and Vuvién in the east bank. The city is a demilitarized zone between the Nationalist and the Liberalist. Pont au Coeur lies on the northern coast, separated by mountains. Mercy Province Mercy Province is the Eastern Region. Liberty City is the province capital and sister city of the Northern Capital and ruled by the Liberal Party. It is a Westernized and Modern City (Xièncle from "Buddhist Chronicle"). Xièncle is the largest city, followed by being the lead city of comerce. Xièncle is east from the political capital of Véiques, and thus, poses as threat to Véiques. They are both century year old rivals of the city and is known to be the place where the last heir lives secretly. It was renamed and inspired from the Goddess of Mercy after the war. It is home to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and the base port of Adunum Garden. South Gate Province South Gate Province is the very Southern Region. The Communist controlled city, and still retains many traditional culture and architecture, with some Soviet style architecture. It leads to the Indochinese region (Sieviane). In the south of the province of Véiques lies the war torn city of Sieviane, the city's historical and cultural part of the city. Sieviane is the most cultural city and a aggressive political party. They hold the insurgency that seeks for it's own self independence in the Royal Capital. Northwest Territory The largest regional province and makes up the majority Northwest Territory of the Republic, retaining many strong and ethnic culture. The City of Txiameng remains the Capital. The House of Magical Law Studies is based here. Culture Religion Main Article: Religion About 70% practice Ua Neng, 20% are Christians and 10% are non-affliated. Freedom of religion is allowed, but is a private matter to self. Military The National Armed Forces is the military forces of the country. Secret Intelligence Nation is the intelligence field. Demographics The Republic is made largely of the People's ethnic group. Some minor ethic groups in the South are the Bleo, Tai and Khmai. SOme minor ethnic groups in the East are Shua and Nha La. Languages Dialect is the official language of the Nation. Latest activity Category:People Category:Locations Category:City Category:Politics Category:Culture Category:History Category:Law